Click By Chance
by Niki007
Summary: This story continues from episode 19 of Season 5, when Enzo tries to kill Stefan. It's actually when he tries to kill Bonnie. Cara, a young witch, saves Bonnie and the others. Not only that, she's also Enzo's savior.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN VD! -_-**

**THIS IS FROM SEASON 5, EPISODE 19. ENJOY!**

**Click By Chance**

"I wonder what would happen once you're dead. Seeing that you're, in a sense, already dead," said Enzo.

He held Bonnie in front of him, his arm under her chin ready to snap her neck in a moment's glance.

"Are you crazy?! What do you think you're doing?" A voice shouted from the doorway of the cafe.

All heads turned around towards the doorway. The figure raced towards Enzo. She twisted Enzo's arm, freeing Bonnie from his death grip. Bonnie and Enzo were roughly pushed apart.

The intruder glared at Enzo and said, "She's the Anchor for God's sake! Do you have any idea what you were about to do!"

The intruder was a girl who had raven dark hair and pale brown skin. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. She was tall but still shorter than Enzo. She wore black skinny jeans with flaming red, knee length top which showed her soft curves. Her hip length hair was tied into a pony and her face was crunched into an angry expression.

Enzo looked down at the beautiful girl with a mixed look of surprise and confusion.

"What are you doing here?" asked a very surprised Enzo.

Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and everyone else were still trying to digest what had happened. The girl sighed and stepped away from Enzo but still being cautious of the vampire.

"Cara! Thank god," said Elena with relief.

Cara started walking towards Bonnie. Stefan and Elena were still struggling against their vervain soaked binds.

"How did you know we were here?" Elena spoke up as Cara faced the two vampires.

"I-"

"- don't really care since you're in my way," Enzo spoke up from behind. He had recovered. "I'd advise you to leave with your pretty face. I'm not done with them yet."

Cara frowned at Enzo's words.

"Something very precious has been taken from me and I intend to compensate my loss." He continued towards the doppelgangers.

"Enzo…," Cara looked at him with pleading eyes.

Enzo faltered in his steps, but not for long. "No! He has to pay."

He broke a leg from a chair and rushed at Stefan with vampire speed, aiming for the fatal blow.

"Nooo!" shouted Elena.

Cara widened her eyes in shock and ran in front of Stefan, acting as a human shield. Enzo managed to stop himself, just barely. The sharp tip of the broken wood stood facing Cara's heart.

Enzo and Cara stared at each other. Cara was breathing heavily while Enzo's knuckles were white on the stake. They were so close to each other that Enzo could practically feel the heat radiating from Cara. With Enzo being so close, Cara's heart went haywire. She felt her anger melting and despair placing them instead.

"Enzo please," Cara whispered pleadingly. "This is not right. It's enough."

Enzo flared his nostril in anger and threw the stake out of the window. That wasn't enough, he started kicking tables and breaking mugs and coffee pots at the counter.

"_It's enough_?!" screamed Enzo in rage. "He brutally beheaded the love of my life and you say it's _enough_!"

"I told you, I _didn't_ do it. I wasn't a ripper at that time. I have nothing to do with her death," said Stefan, trying to convince Enzo of his innocence.

Suddenly he stopped his rampage and took a deep breath. That made Cara even more nervous.

"More lies, Stefan. Still, it won't change the truth."

"You're right, it won't." Damon had entered the café and stood at the door. "But Stefan's telling the truth. He didn't do it."

"Yes he did, Damon!" Enzo insisted. "You know very well what Maggie meant to me."

At that statement, Cara felt pain and hurt, also a hint of betrayal.

"In my world of darkness," Enzo continued, "she was my only ray of sunshine. That's what I clung onto all those years in that hell. And you, of all people, know that very well Damon."

"I know Enzo, I know," Said Damon. He closed his eyes. "I didn't know she was your Maggie, Enzo. I swear if I had known then I wouldn't have done it!"

"What do you mean, Damon?" asked Enzo with narrowed eyes.

"I am so very sorry Enzo." Damon opened his eyes. It pained him to say this but, "It wasn't Stefan who killed her… it was me. She was trying to kill me… I didn't know Enzo. I am so _so_ sorry!"

The room went dead silent. Everyone stared at Damon in shock.

"You…you killed Maggie…" Enzo whispered in shock.

"I am really sorry Enzo... This is between only you and me, buddy. If you want, then hate me, kill me, but let the others go."

"That's the problem Damon. I don't want to hate you!" Enzo said. "You're my friend. If I do…then I have nothing."

Pain flashed on Cara's face at Enzo's last few words. She didn't understand why he thought of himself alone. After all she had done for him. Did her feelings mean nothing to him?

"But there's one option…" Enzo closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

At first everyone was confused as to what he was doing, but then…"Damn it Enzo! Don't you dare!" Damon shouted at him. Cara, on the other hand, sped to Enzo and shook him by the shoulders.

Cara grabbed him and pushed him hard against the wall. She had angry tears in her eyes.

"You were about to shut if off…"she whispered. "How dare you try to do such a thing?!"

Cara backed away and said, "You've lost only one person. I've lost many. I've lost every person I loved dearly. I saw them ripped apart by vampires when I was just five, but I never held any grudge against Elena, Stefan, Damon…or even _you_." A tear dropped on a cheek.

Cara took a deep breath, trying to rein in her emotions. That particular memory was hell to her.

"You loved Maggie and Damon killed her. I am not saying what he did was right, but he really didn't know. She was trying to kill Damon."

Cara looked at Enzo squarely in his eyes. "Let me ask you, would have hated her if she had succeeded in killing Damon, your best friend? Or is just Damon?" I turned around to face the window, looking outside. "An eye for an eye will make the whole world blind. Revenge will not get your Maggie back. I am pretty sure, if she knew all this, Maggie wouldn't have wanted you to kill for her. She especially wouldn't have wanted to be the reason for you to lose your humanity."

Cara turned around to see Enzo slumped against the wall. His head bowed down in pain and despair.

Damon stood watching Enzo, torn between helping him or the captives. Cara signalled Damon to go help Stefan and Elena. Bonnie went to get the compelled students out of the building with Liv's help.

In a blur, Enzo sped out of the building. Cara stared after him in concern.

**PLEASE R&amp;R! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WILL BE APPRECIATED. I DON'T HOPE TO HAVE TOO MANY CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY. I'LL END IT QUICK.**

**DON'T FORGET TO R&amp;R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T OWN VD!**

* * *

Cara spent hours looking for Enzo. Cara looked up at the sky and sighed in worry. It was getting dark and still there wasn't any sign of Enzo. He wasn't in a good condition when he had run away from the café that morning.

After another half an hour of walking, Cara found Enzo sitting in the park all alone. He looked lost and hurt.

Cara approached him and sat beside him.

"She wouldn't have died if she hadn't met me. If only I hadn't come into her life, she would've been sitting somewhere, playing with her grandchildren."

"No Enzo, that's not true." Cara took hold of Enzo's hand. "Meeting you must have been the most wonderful thing of her life. She wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

Cara felt something wet on her hands. She realized that Enzo was crying.

Seeing Enzo in such a condition caused Cara immense pain. She took Enzo in her embrace. Enzo started shuddering, tears spilling on Cara's shoulder.

Cara hugged him tight, hoping to take all his pain away. She would've done anything to get the old witty, funny and annoying Enzo back, even if it meant trading her life for Maggie's.

* * *

Cara took Enzo to her home since she wasn't sure if Enzo wouldn't start attempting murder if he saw Damon this soon.

"Thank you."

I stopped to look at him. He continued, "Thank you for stopping me in the morning. I probably would've regretted it after a decade." With that, he walked past me into the kitchen.

I didn't comment. It was best if this matter was done and over with.

"Enzo…"

"Yes _darling_?"

Great! Enzo was back being a pain. Cara sighed at his choice of words but couldn't help her heart doing a little flip at it too.

"The guestroom is the first one upstairs. You should go freshen up." I started preparing for dinner. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any change of clothes for you."

"Oh, why not?" Enzo moved closer to Cara.

"I am sure your boyfriends must have left a bit of their clothing behind," Enzo teased Cara.

Cara rolled her eyes and said, "No Enzo-…"

"Oh maybe it is the other way round," he cut in. "Maybe you usually leave your tits and bits of clothing at their place, huh."

"Everyone's clothes are at their own homes!" she said in exasperation.

"Oh don't be shy - "

"I don't have a boyfriend!"

"…but surly you must have had one before…" He looked at Cara with narrowed eyes.

Cara squirmed under his gaze and turned around to work at the kitchen counter.

Suddenly, Enzo came from behind and trapped Cara between his hands against the counter, his warm breath sending electric shocks from her earlobe to her entire body. Cara's entire body froze due to the close proximity.

"Cara Black…," he whispered. "You're not only the strongest witch, but the most innocent lady I've ever met."

Cara had no idea how to reply to that statement, but her body knew how to reply to Enzo's closeness. It was like every nerve in her body was on super alert for Enzo.

Before she knew it, Cara heard Enzo's voice from the stairs. "I won't have dinner. You can have my share." His voice was full of tease.

Even after Enzo disappeared up the stairs, Cara stood frozen at the spot. Even after she was left alone in the kitchen, she still felt the heat in the air from Enzo's body. Cara sighed deeply.

She walked into her living room and sat down. She wasn't hungry either. Enzo tried to sound alright, but Cara knew otherwise. He was just trying to hide his pain and put up a fake front. But even if he was pretending, his actions in the kitchen were real to Cara.

Enzo is a rebellious soldier and a huge flirt. A vampire, who could kill people in cold blood without batting an eye. Also has an annoying sense of humour. How can he, of all people, be the one with whom Cara falls in love with!

Cara holds her head and groans loudly. She gasps and holds her breath quick. How could she forget that Enzo could most likely hear her! Damn vampires and their damn good hearing!

She thought back to what had conspired in the kitchen.

_What if bringing Enzo home wasn't such a good idea after all…_ she thought with a frantic heart.

**BOY OH BOY! :D**

**ENZO CAN REALLY BE A SEXY JERK AT TIMES!**

**PLEASE R&amp;R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Cara woke up from the nightmare with sweat running down her back and her heart-rate erratic. She pulled her knees close to her chest and hugged herself tight.

"Why don't they ever stop," she whispered in despair in the dark.

She closed her eyes tight, trying to ward off the memories of her bloody past. Somehow, she managed to get her breathing under control.

The air around her seemed to chill Cara to her very bone. There was no way she could sleep now, so she went downstairs to the living room. Cara didn't switch on the lights. She just sat in the dark trying to calm herself.

Outside, the sky seemed furious. Thunder and lightning fought to win an invisible battle. It seemed like there was going to be a storm that night. The wind had gradually increased its pace.

Cara sat in the dark and before she knew it, she fell into a fitful sleep.

_A man covered in blood, stood looking down upon a couple. The couple were holding hands. Their eyes were wide with terror and were lying in a puddle of blood._

_The man standing turned around with his inhuman eyes. Lightning and thunder flashed in the background. He bared his fangs, dripping with blood, and leapt forward with a predatory gleam._

A scream broke through the night.

"Cara! Cara, wake up!"

Cara thrashed her arms and legs, screaming and crying.

Enzo enveloped Cara in a tight embrace. He kept on whispering soothing words to calm her down. Cara finally stopped struggling but her body was still tense. She buried her head in Enzo's chest, trying to keep herself from trembling. When her heart finally found its normal rhythm, Cara untangled from Enzo.

"I-I'm sorry." Cara couldn't keep the tremor out of her voice.

Enzo frowned at her. Cara was always calm and composed. He also saw her as a very strong and independent woman. It came as a shock to see her so vulnerable. Seeing her like this provoked protective feelings inside him, along with that, he felt something else that he couldn't understand.

After untangling from Enzo, Cara turned the other way. She couldn't face Enzo and her growing feelings for him at the moment, or else her tears would start flowing again. And this time, it wouldn't be easy to control it.

"Cara, what happened?"

Cara never heard Enzo speak so gently before.

"Cara…" Enzo put his hand gently on her shoulder and started caressing her soothingly. "It's okay if you don't want to talk but please, at least don't turn away from me."

At that time, there was a strike of lightening along with thunder. Cara flinched with a whimper. Enzo gently pulled her back into his embrace. He felt her trembling in his arms. It tore at his heart when he realized it was from fear.

Enzo started caressing her hair. He didn't even realize when he had pulled her into his lap. He was cradling her, wanting to just maker her pain disappear.

Cara tried fisting her hands in his shirt only to realize that he was shirtless.

When Enzo had heard Cara screaming, he came rushing to her side without any thought. This resulted in him being shirtless.

Only then did Cara realize how intimate they were. She could feel her body automatically responding to Enzo.

Cara wasn't the only one, even Enzo had a tough time trying to keep his thoughts straight.

Enzo was shirtless and Cara also wasn't as decent as she would have liked. She wore a black mid-thigh length nightie. Enzo pulling her on his lap had made the hem to hike up even higher.

Cara was aware of one of Enzo's hand was on her thigh. That part of the flesh seemed to be on fire. To make it worse, Enzo had started making a circular motion with his thumb. Cara tried so hard not to moan that she bit her lip hard. Her lower lip bled.

Enzo growled at the scent of blood. He pulled Cara back from him and brought her face close to his. They were so close that their breaths were being mingled. Enzo licked at the blood at her lip, his tongue tracing her lower lip. Cara's breathe caught at her throat. This time she groaned. Enzo then started sucking at her lip. Before things could go any further, lightening stroke and thunder boomed at a distant.

Cara gave a start and buried her head in Enzo's chest. Enzo chuckled and said, "This really doesn't help the situation."

Cara was still on his lap. "Okay sweetheart, let's get you to bed."

Enzo scooped her up and carried her bridal style to her bedroom. Cara didn't protest. After what happened, she felt as if she had no energy left whatsoever.

Enzo gently laid her on the bad, tucking her under the covers. Enzo was about to leave. Cara stopped him, grabbing his fingers

"Enzo…please..." It was merely a whisper. With the storm, it was nearly inaudible. But of course, Enzo heard it.

Enzo sighed. He knew it would be torture to be so close to her but, that whisper was full trust and fear.

"Whatever you say, darling."

Enzo got beside her on the bed. Enzo pulled her close to himself and Cara nestled into his neck.

Every time there was thunder and lightning, she would try not to tremble while Enzo tightened his hold on Cara. He cuddled Cara, hoping to melt away all her fears. Enzo didn't know what she feared but whatever it was, he never wanted to see Cara in that vulnerable state again.

Finally, Cara gave way to sleep. She drew tightly against Enzo's warmth. Eventually, Enzo fell asleep too. Both of them slept peacefully after so many years.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own VD or any of the characters...except for Cara. She's totally mine.**

* * *

Cara opened her eyes to the morning light. She slowly sat up and yawned, stretching her arms above her. After looking around, she realized she was in her room, in her bed.

The last thing she remembered was sitting in the living room, half scared to death. Cara looked beside her in bed. Someone was with her throughout the night.

"Enzo", she gasped. Enzo was with her all night. She remembered feeling warm and safe in his arms. Cara blushed, thinking back at what had occurred last night in the living room.

She quickly changed out of her night-wear and descended down the stairs for some coffee.

Upon reaching the kitchen, she discovered that there was a hot pot of coffee and a plate of pancakes waiting for her. Her only assumption for that was Enzo.

Cara walked around the house, looking for Enzo but he was nowhere to be found. It kind of stung that he would leave without a good-bye. She went back to the kitchen to feed her rumbling tummy.

"I guess it's for the best", she muttered.

After breakfast, Cara did some physical training to get rid of her anxiety. _Focus, Cara. It's better to forget about him._

In the next couple of weeks, there was no sign of Enzo. She heard nothing from any of her friends about him. She assumed he must have left town.

The weeks without Enzo seemed endless. She couldn't help wondering where he might be or how he might be. It sucked falling in love with an insensitive jerk. _Well….he isn't that insensitive. He was there for me when I almost broke apart…._

"Arrghhh! Stop it, Cara! Stop defending him or even thinking about him." Cara sighed.

"I think I'm going crazy…" she muttered.

Somewhere around ten in the morning, her phone beeped on the counter. It was a text from Caroline. She had organized a study group for the upcoming exams, at her place. Elena and Bonnie were also coming. She had forgotten all about the exams. They were just a couple of weeks away.

_Trust Caroline to get things in order_, I thought with a smile.

She decided to focus on the exams and try not to think about…Enzo. Cara packed the books she would need for the study group.

_Gotta' admit, he sure did make some killer pancakes. _With that, she left for Caroline's place.

* * *

After fifteen minutes, she was sitting in Caroline's living room, armed with all the books they would need to battle the upcoming exams. Well….it sure did feel that way. Elena and Bonnie were yet to come but Caroline meant all business. She had play cards, charts etc all prepared. She even managed to find a small white board that stood facing the living room from a corner.

Cara couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" asked Caroline blankly.

Looking at her blank expression, Cara burst out laughing.

"What?! Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing. It's just, it's good to know that someone is taking this very seriously," Cara managed to say in the middle of the fits of giggles.

"Well, someone should. Our future depends on this exam", said Caroline indignantly.

Cara nodded, trying to contain her giggling fits.

"So…I heard that Enzo had spent a night at your place."

Cara froze in the middle of picking up a book. "Yeah, he did. I didn't know where he'd go in that condition so….. I did what I thought was right."

Caroline stared at Cara, while Cara tried to concentrate on reading a paragraph from a book.

"What's going on between you and Enzo, Cara?"

Cara almost dropped the book she was holding. Caroline had dropped the question like a missile.

Cara opened her mouth to answer ,before Caroline cut in, "Don't even try to deny it. There's something going on with you two. It's obvious."

_Obvious?! Is it really obvious? Are my feelings that transparent?_

"There's _nothing_ going on, Caroline. Really", Cara sighed.

As much as it pained to admit it, it was true. There was nothing going on between Cara and Enzo. Cara might have feelings for Enzo…but that's just where it ends, with Cara and her feelings. Enzo is nowhere near the equation of love.

"Do you want anything to happen between you two?"

Cara avoided meeting Caroline's eyes. Having feelings for Enzo was one thing but having those feelings returned…..did she really want that.

Cara left that question unanswered and Caroline didn't even pursue it any further.

After ten minutes, Elena and Bonnie made appearance. Forgetting all her discomfort from a while ago, Cara was finding it extremely difficult to contain her laughter when she saw Elena nodding sagely to Caroline who was explaining how all this was necessary and how it could affect our future. Unfortunately, Bonnie had no such luck. She burst out laughing. Cara tried to shush her up but not before Caroline gave Bonnie a dirty look. Bonnie quietened down and gave Caroline an apologetic look.

"How are you and Damon holding up?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"Still the same", said Elena miserably.

"At least the break-up sex was good, huh", said Caroline smugly.

Elena threw a cushion each at Bonnie and Caroline who were exploding in giggles.

"Stefan was trying to distract me from him but look how that turned out", muttered Elena.

Cara sighed inwardly, thinking about Enzo. "I think it was pretty distracting."

"Yeah, I was almost killed which is enough distraction for me." Bonnie raised her eyebrows to make her point.

"Have you found a way for the 'other side breaking down' problem?" Elena asked Bonnie.

Cara and Caroline both looked up from the books they were occupied with.

"Nope, still working on it. But don't worry, I'll find a way", said Bonnie slowly.

"Well you better hurry up. After the exams, we'll be throwing one hell of a party", chirped Caroline happily.

Bonnie smiled in response.

Caroline and Elena were easily convinced and went back to their books. Cara wasn't so. She found the Bennet witch's smile a bit sorts of forced. She was definitely hiding something. Cara desperately hoped that Bonnie find that way soon.

* * *

**Please review! PLEASE! I AM BEGGING! puppy eyes**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own VD.**

* * *

Days passed by without any occurrences. Cara kept up with the study group with Caroline and the other girls. There still wasn't any contact from Enzo. Cara thought it was for the best.

One of the afternoons, after finishing with the girls, Cara walked to the park nearby. She had so many facts, dates, and figures running around in her head that the break was long overdue.

She sat down on a bench, in the shade of an oak tree. Cara gazed at the kids running around and playing in the park. Some were with their family, while the elder ones were alone in a group. Owners were playing fetch with their dogs. Some dogs were chasing each other playfully.

Cara loved animals. Her favourite were dogs. They were the most happy and adorable creatures. A golden retriever puppy softly padded to her feet. It started nipping and barking at her shoes playfully.

Cara laughed and picked it up.

"Hey there little fella'. Aren't you a cute one?" She brought the puppy's face close to hers. It licked her nose. Cara burst out laughing.

There was a tag around its neck. _Bunny._

"Bunny, huh? So Bunny, whom do you belong to?" giggled Cara.

Bunny barked excitedly in reply. Cara giggled and cuddled it. Bunny definitely enjoyed getting scratched affectionately. Something told Cara that this was very usual for Bunny, since he was so cute.

"Careful sweetheart, one might get easily jealous."

Cara was so shocked that she loosened her hold on the puppy. It jumped to the ground and ran away, hopefully to his owner.

"Enzo," said Cara, barely above a whisper.

"Oh no need to be so excited to see me", said Enzo sarcastically.

Cara rolled her eyes. She forgot how annoying he could be.

"I thought you had left town."

"Apparently not."

"Yes, apparently. You….left without a word."

Enzo sat beside Cara. Cara glanced at him. He was still the same. The way he talked, dressed, looked, but his eyes…they were sort of distant and sad.

"I had some cooling down to do. Wouldn't want to ….repeat history", he hesitated. "I hope the pancakes were to your liking."

"Yes.." Cara thought about that morning. "It was perfect, right down to the chocolate syrup."

"I thought you liked chocolate. You're …" Enzo stared at Cara. "You're sweet and much like it. It could be used for so many purposes", he said suggestively.

Cara sighed, "Save it." Even though her pulse raced at the very thought.

The two sat there in comfortable silence.

"You know, all the while I was searching for Maggie, I never imagined that I would find her dead. I always thought she would live a long and healthy life," said Enzo in a quiet tone.

_That was very….unexpected, _thought Cara in a surprise.

She turned and looked at Enzo. He was gazing somewhere far off. Cara gasped when she saw the raw pain in his eyes.

"Enzo," said Cara softly. "She made that choice willingly. It was made out of the love she had for you." Cara turned his face towards her and looked him straight in the eye. "If she were given a chance, she'd do it all over again. It was her way of loving you. Don't ruin it with your guilt and anger".

Cara lightly brushed her thumb over his cheekbone and whispered, "Embrace it."

Enzo laid his hand over hers and pulled her weakly towards him. Cara closed her eyes and basked in the warmth of his hand. The love she felt for this man was so overwhelming that it hurt. She opened her eyes peered into his eyes. What she saw there, made her pull back.

Beneath this moment, his eyes were still in pain from Maggie's loss. It hit her hard when she realized that for Enzo, Maggie still means too much. So much, that she would never be able to make a place for herself in his heart.

"I should go home. It's getting late and I still have lots of studying to do." With that said, she started walking home. The last thing she saw before turning her back was confusion in Enzo's eyes.

* * *

Cara slammed the door shut behind her. She stood leaning on the front door, catching her breathe and trying to dim the immense pain she felt. Cara had stumbled on the footpath, trying to get home in a rush. She had somewhat sprained her ankle, but that was not the pain she felt. The pain she felt went beyond words.

Cara clutched her hands to her chest. She crumbled down in a heap and started sobbing. She cried and cried. Hoping that the pain would lessen, but it didn't.

To Cara, it seemed that hours had passed while sitting at the door. While crying, Cara had made a decision. A decision to forget about any romantic feelings towards Enzo. A decision to be strong and fight this hopelessness that threatened to overwhelm her. A decision to be nothing more than friends with Enzo. A decision that she desperately hoped she could keep.

* * *

**Please review! :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own VD. :D**

* * *

After the park incident, Cara tried her very best to avoid Enzo. The only way to keep her decision would be by staying away from him.

Cara was on her way to the Salvatore house. This time, Caroline had organized a study session there. In her explanation she said that Stefan and Damon are more than capable of helping us study.

_Well, that's true enough. They've lived long enough to learn many things firsthand. _

Caroline opened the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Finally! Everyone's been waiting", said Caroline.

"Sorry. I had a few errands to run."

Caroline led Cara to the living room. She stopped short on her tracks. Elena and Bonnie were sprawled in front of the fire place. Stefan was sitting on the sofa. Damon was standing behind him, pouring a drink and handing another one to…..Enzo. The very person Cara was trying to avoid.

Caroline looked at the direction of Cara's look. "Since Enzo has also lived as long as Damon and Stefan, I figured he could help too", she explained.

"The more the merrier, right?" Enzo stared at Cara over the rim of his glass.

Cara noticed that Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan were shooting wary looks at Enzo. They still remembered what happened that day in that café. It looks like they couldn't do much in front of Caroline. She always got what she wanted.

Cara sighed and nodded.

The next hour was all books, books, and books. Caroline was dead right. No pun intended. The boys made studying a hell lot easier.

Caroline declared break time to which Damon, as usual, poured himself a drink.

"I'll go make some coffee for those who want to be sober enough to study." Caroline gave Damon a look to which he smirked.

"This _is_ what keeps me sober, Blondie." Damon grinned. Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll come with you", volunteered Bonnie.

Elena and Damon were furtively glancing at each other without the other noticing. Cara was just plain avoiding looking at Enzo. There were times she thought that he was looking at her, but she didn't look up to find out. Cara kept her head down and continued her work.

As soon as she had entered the living room, she could feel some sort of tension there. Maybe it was just Damon and Elena, but Cara felt drawn to Enzo's presence like a magnet. It was everything she could do to just avoid looking at him. More than twice they _almost_ brushed each other's shoulder or hands while doing something. The buzz of current that she felt raised goose bumps all over her body.

"I think I should go see what's taking them so long." Elena started to get up.

"Don't worry, we've got it." Caroline appeared with a tray full of mugs filled with hot coffee. Behind her, Bonnie followed with some biscuits and cookies.

"I didn't know we had those at home", said Stefan, looking pointedly at the goodies in Bonnie's hands.

"I brought them from home. I knew you wouldn't have any such thing here", replied Caroline.

"Great. Just don't turn my house into a bloody tea party now. You've already made it into a class room." Damon pointed at the stacks of books scattered all over the living room. Caroline ignored him.

Cara went back to finishing a chapter of a book she was holding on to.

"Here you go, Sweetheart." Cara started at these words. She looked up to find Enzo handing her a mug of coffee.

She was hoping to avoid him but…..yet he was standing right in front of her and so close that she could reach out and touch his face.

"Th-thanks." Cara still avoided Enzo's gaze. She took hold of the mug, desperately trying not to brush her fingers against his.

Enzo had other thoughts in his mind. He brushed her thumb lightly with his. This shocked Cara and she let the mug go. She felt the warm coffee spill on her blouse. Fortunately, the coffee was no longer steaming hot.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Caroline asked in concern.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It's just a spill."

Enzo stared at her.

Elena handed Cara some paper towel. "You should go get changed."

Stefan agreed with Elena, "You might find something in the rooms upstairs.

"Yeah, I might have some old T-shirts that I have no use for anymore," Damon said with shrug.

"Ha ha." Cara rolled her eyes.

Cara was looking through Damon's closet. She was looking for the most new and expensive T-shirt she could possibly find.

_Worn out huh…we'll see._ She smirked imagining Damon's reaction when he'd see her wearing his most 'worn-out' T-shirt.

"I see you're making yourself at home in Damon's closet."

Cara dropped the shirt from her hands. She turned around and found Enzo leaning on the doorway, with his arms folded. He was scrutinizing her.

Cara turned her back and picked up the dropped clothe. "I was just about to change."

"Then by all means, please do so."

Cara could already imagine his mischievous smile. She shut her eyes tight. "Enzo," she said exasperatedly.

"Why are you avoiding me, Cara?" All hint of smile disappearing from his voice.

The way he said her name made Cara grip the shirt tight, making her knuckles white with tension.

"I'm not avoiding you. We're talking, right?"

"Yes, we are talking, but you're still avoiding me."

"I'm not-"

"Then look at me!" Enzo grabbed her and spun her around to face him. Cara found herself looking right into his eyes. She suddenly looked away.

"See! This is what I am talking about."

"I'm telling you, I'm-"

"And _I'm _telling you that you are."

Cara kept quiet, not knowing what to say.

"If you really are not avoiding me, then prove it. Look at me", Enzo demanded.

Cara swallowed, trying to figure out a way to get out of this.

"Look at me, Cara", Enzo said with a warning.

Cara moved her gaze to his. They stood there, gazing at each other. Enzo slightly growled in his throat. One moment Cara was standing there and the next, the world blurred.

Cara was pushed against the wall. She held onto Enzo's chest. Enzo had one arm wound around her waist, caressing her, sending shivers down Cara's back.

Enzo bared his fangs. He grazed his fangs at the base of her neck, gentling nipping and sucking. This made Cara gasp for breath. He nudged his nose up along her jawline and brushed his lips against Cara's.

Cara snaked her hands into his hair, knotting them there with a moan. At the same time, Enzo nipped at her lower lip, drawing blood, and then sucking on it to soothe the sting.

The hand at Cara's waist started to snake its way under her blouse. That's what jolted her out of her trance.

"No!" Cara gasped, pushing Enzo away. She leaned heavily on the wall behind her, trying to catch her breath and to get her burning body under control.

A couple of feet from Cara, Enzo muttered a curse with closed eyes. He swept his hand through his hair, trying to clear his head.

Enzo sighed and looked at Cara, who was still a jumble of mess.

"You know, we should really try not to be alone together. It gets even more dangerous every time." He was trying to neutralise the situation of whatever had happened.

"Yeah", Cara whispered, trying to keep her tears at bay. She continued, "I have to go."

Cara rushed out of the room. Enzo didn't try to follow her. He was left to sort out his confused feelings for Cara. Not only that, he still wasn't quite over Maggie's death.

"What did you do?!" A pair of blue green eyes glared at him in accusation. "What happened to Cara?!"

"Caroline, not now."

"What do you… " Caroline saw Enzo's eyes filled with pain and some other emotion. She recognised this emotion. It was the same as what she saw in Cara's eyes.

Caroline muttered, "You two are such fools." With that, she left.

Enzo went downstairs and wasn't surprised to find Cara wasn't present there. Bonnie informed him with a scowl that Cara wasn't feeling well so she went home. Everybody knew how much truth that held.

Without throwing any comments at the young 'Anchor', Enzo left the Salvatore Mansion.

Soon after Enzo's departure, the group started discussing about Cara and Enzo's foolishness.

"That guy is dumb and a dick," said Damon, with a glass of Scotch in his hand.

"Both of them love each other. So why can't they just deal with it and get together," Caroline said in frustration.

"Yeah, they should just have sex."

"That's not what I meant, Damon." Caroline was glaring daggers at Damon.

"Look..," said Elena. "Enzo's not the type who would accept his feelings. It's something silly for him and anyway, he's still hung over Maggie."

"Like I said, dumb and a dick."

"If you ask me, she can do a lot better. What does she see in him," Bonnie said, making her disapproval apparent.

"Love is blind," sighed Elena.

"Yeah, I don't doubt that," Caroline was looking pointedly at Elena and Damon.

"Oh, c'mon you guys." Stefan spoke up for the first time after Cara and Enzo left. "If they love each other, then there's nothing we can do. I think Enzo has partially realized his feelings for Cara. I don't think it would be long now, when those two will be happy together. As their friends-"

"I'm not his friend," cut in Bonnie. Caroline and Elena nodded in agreement. Damon rolled his eyes at the girls.

"Okay, fine. As _Cara's_ friends, we should try to be happy for her."

"Stefan's right," said Caroline. "We should help."

"I didn't say anything like that," Stefan said with raised eyebrows.

Caroline ignored him and continued, "I know just the way to do this."

"Oh great, Barbie's got some dumb idea…_again_," said Damon sarcastically.

A few seconds later, snapping of a neck was heard. Damon lay near Caroline's feet. Caroline looked smug while the others gave her a nervous look.

"Right, as I was saying…"

* * *

**Please, please review! Begging**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own VD!  
**

* * *

There were only two days left until the exams. Honestly, no one really cared. It was all Caroline trying to make things as normal as possible. With all the travellers and doppelganger business, exams were nowhere near anyone's thoughts.

Cara was walking down the street under the starry night. Caroline finally relented and allowed timeout to relax. She planned a girls' night out. Cara was supposed to rendezvous with them near a bookstore.

From the looks of it, no one had arrived yet. She checked her wrist-watch. It was eight o'clock. She was right on time. Cara sighed. She decided to take a walk while waiting for the girls.

She walked aimlessly, enjoying the quiet night. The good thing about Mystic Falls being a small town is that it's always quiet and peaceful. A subtle breeze ruffled her long, black tresses. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

When Cara opened her eyes, she was at the park. The same park where she realized how screwed her love life was. Unknowingly, her feet brought her back there.

"Glad you could make it."

Cara gasped and turned around. There he was, standing like he owned the place.

"Enzo? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" he drawled.

Cara turned her back and sat on the bench. "Caroline invited me."

"What a co-incidence. Caroline invited me too."

"What?" Cara gasped in surprise. "But it was supposed to be a girls' night out…"

It hit her. She was a set up. All this. There was no 'girls' night out'. It was all a set up.

_Caroline! I am going to kill you! _She thought with a frown.

"I'm going home", Cara sighed. She tried to hurry away. Hurry away from Enzo.

"No you're not." Enzo caught her hand. "Tonight, I won't let you avoid me."

"Enzo let go of me." Cara tried to free her hand. The contact with Enzo had her feelings things she didn't want to.

"I'm sick and tired of you avoiding me! Tonight it ends."

Cara stopped struggling and remained silent.

"Cara…I at least deserve an explanation. Please….", Enzo's voice pleading to her.

"What do you want to hear, Enzo? What do you want me to tell you?!" Cara couldn't take it anymore.

"Cara..-"

"No!" she cut in. "You want to know? Fine! I love you, Enzo! I love you so much that it hurts! But it doesn't matter. You know why?"

Enzo stared at her blankly.

Cara continued, "Because you're still in love with Maggie. It doesn't matter how much I love you, because you'll always be in love with Maggie. She has a place in your heart. And I know there's no place left for me!"

"Cara listen-"

"No, you listen! You loving Maggie isn't your fault. I know that! But….I can't help it, Enzo. I can't help it! I don't hate you for that. I could never hate you. But I hate myself!

"Stop it! Just hear me-"

"I hate myself for loving someone who couldn't ever love me! I hate myself for being the reason for my pain, despair, and loneliness. I hate it…", she trailed off in a whisper.

Cara broke into sobs. Tears were running down her rosy cheeks freely and she didn't do anything to hide them. She was just…tired. Tired of hiding, tired of hurting, tired of loving, just tired.

"Cara..." Enzo said ever so gently. He started towards her.

"No, I'm going hom-"

She couldn't finish her sentence. She found herself being silenced with a kiss. She was plastered to Enzo. He was holding her tight in his embrace. The kiss was sweet, gentle and careful. She swept her fingers through his silky soft hair. Enzo moaned in her mouth.

He pulled back. Cara was dishevelled, flustered, and _shocked._

"Beautiful..." muttered Enzo. He caressed Cara's face lovingly.

Cara looked at him questioningly while trying to catch her breath.

"These past few days have been hell for me", he whispered. He closed his eyes for a few moments and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Cara, I loved Maggie. There's no doubt about that."

Cara tried to move away, hiding the pain at the said words.

"But that's all there is to it. I _loved _her. She was my past, Cara", he said sternly.

"B-But…" Cara stuttered.

"For a moment I was too lost to realize that, but thanks to all the bitching I've received from Caroline and the others…." Enzo shook his head. "The point is I love you too, Cara. I just couldn't admit it. I guess I didn't want to. I was scared."

Cara seemed speechless.

Enzo continued, "I was scared what if you didn't love me. What if you laughed my feelings away…I was just so afraid."

Cara couldn't believe it. Her brave and fearless Enzo…afraid…

"I'm sort that I was a coward and hid behind Maggie. I am sorry to be the reason for your hurt. I am so sorry." Enzo closed his eyes in pain.

Cara touched her hand to his face. He opened his eyes.

"I don't care, Enzo. I love you. And getting your love in return…it's something I've always wanted and dreamed about. Now that I have it…" She leaned in and brushed her lips to his. "I don't care about anything else. I just want to be with you." She touched her forehead to his.

Enzo laughed.

"What?" enquired softly Cara.

"It's funny how everyone but us realized that we were both hurting and in love."

Cara pulled back and giggled. "What did Caroline and the others say?"

"Well…it was mostly Caroline. It mostly consisted of some very unladylike words and the threat of me losing my manhood in a very excruciating manner if I wasn't man enough to admit my feelings for you."

Cara burst out laughing.

Enzo raised his eyebrow, "I am sure you wouldn't be laughing if you were there. She was something to be feared."

"Isn't she always…" giggled Cara.

"I think it's time to return them the favour. Now that I've got a handle on my girl..." He kissed her cheek. "I can now brag about it to Damon."

"Enzo!" Cara said with a big grin.

"What? Now _he _should man up to Elena. And he called _me _a dick…" scoffed Enzo.

"Yeah…well, the travellers are quite the pain."

"I agree. As soon as they're taken care of, we can get down to business", Enzo said mischievously.

"Oh yeah…" Cara raised her eyebrows. "And what business might that be?"

"All in due time, sweetheart."

They held hands and started walking towards the Salvatore House, where they were sure to find the mastermind of this conspiracy.

**_THE END_**

* * *

**Please review!  
**


End file.
